


When We’re Older

by QueerHeart



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerHeart/pseuds/QueerHeart
Summary: Nico uses his underworldy powers to save Will, goes comatose. Has a dream in his coma that wakes him up, Will soothes him back to sleep. When he wakes up again, Will tries a new way of comforting our Death Boy.





	When We’re Older

**Author's Note:**

> I’m tired, so be prepared for some confusing crud. Unless it’s not confusing. Idk, my brain is mush.

Will’s POV 

“No. nononono. No. NO. NOOOOOoooo... no, no no no. Please! Take me instead, he’s my everything. He’s my world, my sunshine... NO TAKE MEEeee. Please, please...” Nico? What’s going on? I had fallen asleep next to Nico in the infirmary after he had shadow-travelled to save me. 

Flashback (Will’s POV/thoughts)

—Wow, the climbing wall is super hard today. Wait, why is the climbing wall slippery? Is that blood? That’s MY blood. Why am I bleeding? OHMYGODSWHYAMIBLEEDING. I’m falling. I’m gonna die. Brace yourself, you’re about to hit the ground. Wait, wha- “WILL!” Nico’s got me, I’m safe. I’m still in the air, though. He must have shadow-travelled. Wait, he can’t shadow-travel without fadi- “NICO! Nico, wake up, please, NO. You can’t be dead. Nononono.”—

He didn’t die. He fell into a coma. This was the 6th day of my boyfriend being unreachable, the 6th night of me falling asleep on his bed, exhausted from praying to every god to bring him back, the 6th dinner left untouched on the bedside table, brought to me by Kayla, the 6th sleep filled with restless dreams. Finally, I recovered my senses and folded my arms around my boyfriend, hugging him to me as tightly as I could, tucking his dark head to my chest. “Nico, I’m here. It’s ok. I’m here.” Nico coughed feebly, his breath weakly feathering over my collarbone. “Will, I-“ he broke off into sobs, each one racking his body, his breathing shaky, his tears soaking my unwashed t-shirt, his eyes staring up at me, wide open and fragile looking, like glass about to break. He looked down and squeezed his eyes shut, his sobs shuddering to gentle hiccups and tears. Tears cascading down his hollowed cheeks, tracing his jaw, dripping onto his dry lips, falling into the crook of his collarbone. I softly shush him, the sound slowly bringing the unevenness of his breathing to the slow, deep grace of sleep. And we stayed like that,  until he woke again, paralyzed in fear, mouth open in a silent scream. “Neeks, what’s wrong.” After a long moment, he began. 

Flashback (Nico’s POV/dream) 

—I’m splayed over the huddled form of Will, his eyes staring unseeing up at the sky, his lips parted as he stammers out his last few breaths. I’m pleading with my father, tears and blood streaming down my face. “Please! Take me instead, he’s my everything. He’s my world, my sunshine...” Hades is standing next to Thanatos, his gaze hard as steel, softening for the tiniest fraction of a second, and then hardening again. No mercy in death, even for me.— 

I shrink smaller into the kind embrace of my sunshine, finished relaying everything to him. “You were comatose for 6 days.” Will’s voice flowed over me, soothing. Everything was coming back to me; the wall, shadow-travelling, Will’s devastation. I stare numbly into space, letting Will comfort me. He began to speak, slowly and quietly.

“When we’re older, we’ll have a little yellow house looking over a lake, or maybe the ocean. There’ll be a garden, bursting with flowers and vegetables. Inside the house, there’ll be pictures of us everywhere, that time at the beach, you with the motorcycle I fixed up for your birthday, maybe a few wedding photos? The kitchen will be full of the smells of your delicious cooking, the floors covered in rugs, the couch spread with my rainbow knit blanket. There’ll be a big window looking out at the water, with the black curtains from your cabin, just to remind us of camp. And the attic will be full of little Knick-kna...” and I listened to him like that for a long time. This became his way of calming me. From then on, anytime I would have a panic attack, or wake up screaming, or lie injured in the infirmary, he would begin. “When we’re older...”

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This probably makes no sense to anyone but my sleep hungry brain. Anyway, if you want more chapters of Will calming Nico with When We’re Older, tell me in the comments and I’ll spew some more nonsense. If you liked it, yay I made sense. Imma go to sleep now. Bye-bye. 
> 
> EDIT: It’s the next morning, and I’m realizing how little sense this makes... XD Tell me if you understand it! Love all y’all <3


End file.
